


Dance Central 2 Is Mean

by QQI25



Series: Writing is a Good Coping Mechanism [5]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Dance Central 2 - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:58:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQI25/pseuds/QQI25
Summary: Wade tries to play one of his favourite games, Dance Central 2.





	Dance Central 2 Is Mean

**Author's Note:**

> yest i was playing dc2 nd doing the tutorials nd it was being a total bitch nd i honestly wanted to shoot the tv nd i was like daaamn thts wht wade wld do nd decided to write it in lieu of actually shooting the tv, bc i def totally hv more self-ctrl than tht

A shot rang out, followed soon after by several more that sounded suspiciously like the chorus of Straight Up, by Paula Abdul. Peter cursed and ran towards them. His Spidey Sense hadn’t even let him know anything was going on. He arrived at the game room, taking in an unmasked-but-still-costumed Wade in front of the t.v. with a gun still trained on it, and sagged in relief. 

“Wade. What the fuck?” Wade turned to stare at Peter mournfully. Peter sighed and sat on the couch, earning him a lapful of pouty Deadpool, who rested his head on Peter’s shoulder and waited for Peter’s arms to encircle him before recounting the events. 

“I was playing Dance Central 2, and some of the dance moves were harder, so I decided to do the tutorial. But when I did the tutorial, my arms and legs were red so many times! Even when it said I was flawless! Even when I looked at the little box in the upper righthand corner and I looked just like the character! So I decided the game was stupid as fuck and was being mean to me, and I shot it,” Wade said dutifully. 

“So . . . you shot a t.v. multiple times, an Xbox, and a Kinect 360 because of Dance Central. Is that correct?” Peter felt Wade nod against his shoulder. 

“Yepperoni!” 

“Wade, why didn’t you just, I don’t know, exit the tutorial, or stop playing that game?”

“Because I was mad! And I reacted! I can’t help it if _my_ dance moves are perfect and _their_ sensor won’t fucking sense properly!”

“And what’s shooting the set up gonna do?”

“Uh, help me release some of that anger. Duuuh.” 

“What are we gonna do with you?” Peter asked under his breath. “Wade, you can’t keep doing this. This is like, the fifth gaming system you’ve shot in the past month. Tony’s gonna ban you from the game room.” Wade hmphed. 

“He can try,” he responded petulantly. “But guess what! Guess who’s _not_ bulletproof!” He crowed right after, mood totally turned around.

“Wow. Is it the _gaming system_?” Peter asked, completely deadpan.

“Yes! It is!” Peter snorted as Wade perked up again.

“C’mon, you big baby. Let’s go do something else. Something _less_ stress-inducing.”

“Sounds good to me,” Wade exclaimed cheerily, all thoughts of Dance Central 2 pretty much forgotten.

\------

“Wade!” Tony bellowed. Wade cowered behind Peter, hands held securely on his shoulders.

“Petey, help me,” he said piteously. “He’s gonna kill me!”

“That’s because _you_ decided to shoot his t.v., Wade! You have done this to yourself,” Peter hissed. 

“No! The game made me!” Their whispered match quickly drew Tony to them. 

“Wade Winston Wilson. This is the _third_ t.v. of mine that you’ve shot this month! What the fuck is wrong with you?” 

“Uh, it’s actually the fifth,” Wade offered meekly. “And you’re rich so it’s like nothing to you. And also a lot of things are wrong with me. But in this instance, it’s not me. It’s your stupid fucking t.v. and Kinect 360.” Tony threw his hands up in the air in exasperation, grumbling about having to make equipment that was bulletproof. Wade giggled from his position behind Peter. Peter slapped him lightly. He started full on guffawing. Peter didn’t find it funny.


End file.
